Autumn Leaves and Silly Feelings
by ravenclawpride24
Summary: Luna goes to talk to her Mum with the hope of figuring out what that silly feeling is all about. Implied Luna/Neville


Late autumn sun cast a vibrant orange glow over the entire ground as the bubbly blonde girl skipped amongst the headstones, humming a soft tune to herself. Her eyes flittered to the different writings upon the stones, gazing briefly, but never stopping-she knew she'd know it when she saw it.

Sure enough, she skidded to a halt beside a large oval shaped headstone. The writing on it was faded from the increased exposure to the elements of seasons past. She reached her hand forward and touched the ingrained letters, closing her eyes and letting the already memorized writing wash over her.

_Aurelia Lovegood_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter_

_Forever living in a world free of Nargles_

The blonde sighed contentedly, crouching down and brushing away a clear space on the orange ground. She sat in front of the headstone, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Hello there Mummy," She greeted cheerfully. A soft breeze lifted her hair and stirred a few of the leaves on the ground around where she sat. "It's so nice to get to talk to you, especially when you give me those small signs that you're listening." She giggled as another breeze whipped around her. "So much has happened since I last talked to you."

"Remember?" She asked, pausing for a second. Silence was her only answer. "Last time I retold you all about what I remember from the Battle. How I had been kidnapped and how Harry had come and saved the day at the very last minute; oh it was wonderful!"

She reached out and gently grabbed a golden yellow leaf that had fallen onto the top of the headstone. She held the leaf in her hand before she let the late afternoon breeze sweep it up and carry it away.

"This time isn't about the war though," She whispered. "It's much happier, almost positive to make you smile." She took a deep breath, waiting till the wind stopped blowing before she continued. "You must remember my telling you about my darling friend Neville, right? He's the one who broke into the Department of Mysteries a couple of years ago with me and helped restart Dumbledore's Army last year. He's a real brave person; you would've liked him a lot."

"Anyway, when we were both driven into hiding at Hogwarts during the reign of the Carrows, we became closer. Then after the battle he came and told me how glad he was that I wasn't injured or dead. He took my hand Mum, and this super odd feeling started in my stomach. It was like…the leaves the wind blows around," She described. "A wind had blown and stirred all these leaves in my stomach and-wow, it was so weird, but it was something that I just knew was a good thing."

"I told him I was happy that he had survived as well, and since then we've been together often. Mostly it's to help with reconstructing the castle, but even then we spend lots of time together. And you know, Mum, I think we've reached a completely different stage, because just the other day he took me to see his parents."

"You must understand, they have fallen to a horrible fate. That evil woman, Bellatrix Lestrange, tortured them with the same curse she used on me those couple of times. They're hopelessly confused, not even able to remember Neville at all; it's so sad. But Neville, he talked to them for the full two hours and told them all about the battle and how amazing it was and then," She paused and felt herself smile, her hands stroking the ground gently. "He started to introduce me to them. He was so sweet about it and he held my hand the entire time and, again that silly little feeling came."

"I honestly don't know what to do about that silly little feeling, Mum," She explained. "It's so confusing. I know you always taught me to think through everything-even the most confusing of ideas-but no matter how much I think about this feeling, it never gets less confusing. I'm just starting to believe that maybe this feeling isn't meant to be understood at all, because just like you said: you can try to figure out the world, but won't end up figuring out anything unless you understood yourself first."

The sound of footsteps behind her made her turn and she smiled at the figure that was slowly approaching her.

"Slowly, Mum," She added quickly, turning back to the headstone. "I think I'm starting to understand how _I_ am going to react to this little feeling." She reached out and touched the headstone with her fingertips. Her fingers grazed over the writing and she smiled. "Goodbye, Mummy."

She stood up and brushed herself off before turning and skipping over towards the boy that had arrived to join her. He smiled as he caught her in his arms, twirling her around before setting her back down on the ground.

"Talking to your Mum?" He asked and Luna nodded.

"It always helps me to figure things out," Luna explained.

"Have you figured everything out?" Neville asked.

Smiling, Luna slipped her hand into Neville's, enjoying the stirring of leaves within her stomach. "I do believe I have."


End file.
